big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
Celta de Vigo
| nickname = Os Celestes (The Sky Blues) O Celtiña (Lovely/Little Celta) | motto = | shortname = | founded = | ground = Balaídos | capacity = 32,500 | chairman = Carlos Mouriño | chrtitle = President | mgrtitle = Head Coach | manager = Paco Herrera | league = Primera División | season = 2011–12 | position = Segunda División, 2nd (promoted) | pattern_la1=_whiteborder|pattern_b1=_celta1213h|pattern_ra1=_whiteborder|pattern_so1= | leftarm1=9FCFFF|body1=aaccee|rightarm1=9FCFFF|shorts1=ffffff|socks1=9FCFFF | pattern_la2=_celta1213a|pattern_b2=_celta1213a|pattern_ra2=_celta1213a|pattern_so2= | leftarm2=ff0000|body2=ff0000|rightarm2=ff0000|shorts2=000000|socks2=ff0000 | current = 2012–13 La Liga | website = http://www.celtavigo.net }} Real Club Celta de Vigo ( ), or simply Celta Vigo, is a Spanish professional football club based in Vigo, Galicia, currently playing in the Primera División. It was founded on 28 March 1923 following the merger of Real Vigo Sporting and Real Fortuna Foot-ball Club. Nicknamed Los Celestes (The Sky Blues), they play in sky blue shirts and white shorts. The club's home stadium is Balaídos, which seats 32,500 spectators. Celta Vigo have played many seasons in La Liga, but have never won a league title or the Copa del Rey. One of their best seasons was 1970–71, when they finished unbeaten at home and were known as the "giant-killers." Celta came sixth that season and qualified for the UEFA Cup for the first time. More recently, the club finished in their best-ever position of fourth in 2002-03, qualifying for the 2003-04 UEFA Champions League, where they were eliminated by Arsenal. History Foundation R.C. Celta de Vigo was formed as a result of the ambition of Vigo's teams to achieve more at national level, where the Basque sides had been their bête noire in the Spanish Championship. The idea was to merge both teams to create a more powerful team at national level. The standard-bearer of this movement was Manuel de Castro "Handicap", a sports writer for the Faro de Vigo who, from 1915, started to write in his articles about the need for a Unitarian movement. The slogan of his movement was "Todo por y para Vigo" (All for and to Vigo), which eventually found support among the managers of Real Vigo Sporting and Real Club Fortuna de Vigo. It was backed unanimously when De Castro himself presented the motion at the assembly of the Royal Spanish Football Federation in Madrid, on 22 June 1923. On 12 July 1923, at the AGMs of Vigo and Fortuna held at the Odeon Theatre and in the Hotel Moderno, respectively, the merger was approved. Thus the "Team of Galicia" was born, as it was dubbed. In the last AGM of Fortuna and Vigo to approve the formation of a new club held on 10 August 1923, the members decided upon the team's name. Various names were suggested: * Real Unión de Vigo * Club Galicia * Real Atlántic * Breogán * Real Club Olimpico The last name was popular but they eventually decided on Real Club Celta, an ethnic race linked to Galicia (see Celts). The first president of Celta was Manuel Bárcena de Andrés, the Count of Torre Cedeira. At this AGM, the squad was also decided, which numbered 64 players in total, that included some notable players from both Fortuna and Vigo: *'Goalkeepers': Isidro, Lilo and Rubido *'Defenders': Otero, Pasarín, Juanito Clemente, Daniel y Kaíto *'Midfielders': Jacobo Torres, Balbino, Queralt, Hermida, Pombo, Cruces, Córdoba, Máximo y Bienvenido *'Forwards': Reigosa, Chiarroni, Posada, Polo, Correa, Gerardito, Ramón González, Caride, Pinilla, Salvador, Chicha, Miguelito y Casal, Park. *'Manager': Francis Cuggy EuroCelta The late 1990s (1997—2003) saw the best results in Celta's history, in which they managed to consolidate themselves as a top-six league side, culminating in 2001–02, when they did not fall below sixth the whole season. They were dubbed EuroCelta by the Spanish press. In February 2001 the IFFHS declared Celta the best team of the world during that period, as a consequence of the fantastic results. The most important players during that period were Alexander Mostovoi, Valery Karpin and Haim Revivo. The squad counted also with other international players such as the goalkeeper Pablo Cavallero, the midfielders Claude Makélélé and Mazinho, the winger Gustavo López or the strikers Catanha, Luboslav Penev and Benny McCarthy, among others. Decline Celta had a dramatic reversal of fortune in 2003—04. The previous season, they finished fourth in the league, putting them in the third qualifying round of the Champions League. Celta entered the group phase after eliminating Slavia Praha, and eventually reached the last 16 before being knocked out by Arsenal. However, their domestic form was disastrous, and they finished second to the last in La Liga, so they were relegated to the second level. Although their squad was heavily dismantled, they earned a return to the top flight at the first attempt, after finishing second in [[2004–05 Segunda División|in 2004-05's Segunda]]. In the 2005–06 season, they finished sixth earning a return once more to the UEFA Cup. They made it to the last 16 in that competition as well, before losing to Werder Bremen. In the 2006—07 season, Celta finished in 18th position and were relegated to Segunda División. At the end of June 2007, Celta avoided going into administration. However, if an agreement was not put in place between the club and its creditors within three months, then courts would declare the liquidation of the club's assets. Due to the huge debt, the club was forced to sell many players and make tremendous cuts in the club's finances. Since then, they have been relying mainly in the reserves team, combined with some inexpensive signings. During the first three seasons in Segunda División the club struggled hard to avoid relegation, amid fears of the club's disappearance. This was a period of high instability, with constant changes of managers and players. In the season 2010-2011, the signings of the striker David Rodríguez, the winger Enrique de Lucas and the manager Paco Herrera turned the situation and the club finished sixth, performing a fantastic season and qualifying for the promotion. Nevertheless, they were eliminated in the first knockout by Granada CF on the penalty shootout, after an aggregate of 1–1 . Return to La Liga On the 3rd of June 2012 Celta Vigo returned to La Liga after 5 years in Spain's Segunda Division |http://uk.reuters.com/article/2012/06/03/uk-soccer-spain-celta-idUKBRE8520C820120603 Colours & badge Celta Vigo's original team strip consisted of a red shirt, black shorts and blue socks. This was later changed at an unknown date to the traditional sky blue and white strip - representative of the Galician flag. Like many other Galician clubs, such as Racing de Ferrol, the club badge is based on the red cross of Santiago (St. James). On top of the cross sits a sky blue shield with two letter Cs (Club Celta). In 1923 Celta became one of several Spanish football clubs that were granted patronage by the Spanish crown and thus entitled to use Real (Royal) in their names and the royal crown on their badge. This right was granted to Celta by Alfonso XIII and the club subsequently became known as Real Club Celta de Vigo. During the Spanish Second Republic (1931—1936) the title Real was removed from the club's name and the royal crown was taken off the club crest, however it was to return under the Spanish State. Shirt sponsors and manufacturers Celta Vigo have the longest-running sponsorship deal in Spanish football. Going back to the 1985–86 season, Citroën, the biggest employer in Vigo, and in Galicia, has been their official shirt sponsor. Their business deal with kit supplier, Umbro, is also one of the longest-running ones - Umbro's regional headquarters are based in nearby Redondela. Club anthem * Download in mp3 format: Galician:http://www.celtavigo.net/Portal/Audio/2HimnoGal.zip Castilian:http://www.celtavigo.net/Portal/Audio/1HimnoCas.zip Other popular songs sung by the celtistas are A Rianxeira,"A rianxeira" O Miudiño,"Miudiño" and the Foliada Celeste."Foliada do Celta" Rivalry Celta Vigo's biggest rivals are their northern neighbours Deportivo de La Coruña. Matches between the two teams are known as the Galician derby. Seasons | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} ---- *'1' participation in Champions League *'6' participations in UEFA Cup *'1' participation in Intertoto Cup *'47' seasons in La Liga *'32' seasons in Segunda División *'1' season in Segunda División B *'1' season in Tercera División Current squad The numbers are established according to the official website:www.celtavigo.net and www.lfp.es :''As of 17 October 2012 Club Records *'Most league goals' – 107, Hermidita (1945–55) *'Most Primera División league goals' – *'Most goals in a season' – 69, (1998–99) *'Most league appearances' – 235, Mostovoi (1996–04) *'Current player with most league appearances' – *'Biggest win' and biggest home win – 10-1 (v. Gimnàstic Tarragona, October 23, 1949) *'Biggest away win' – 0-5 (v. Hercules, March 2, 1941) *'Biggest defeat' and biggest away defeat – 10-0 (v. Athletic Bilbao, January 11, 1944) *'Most Home points in a season ' - *'Most Away points in a season ' - 18 (2006–07) *'Record transfer fee paid' - €13.5 million, Catanha from Málaga CF (summer of 2000) *'Record transfer fee received' - €14 million, Claude Makélélé to Real Madrid CF (summer of 1998) Top goalscorers * Hermidita 105 * Mauro 69 * Gudelj 68 * Pahiño 61 * Mostovoi 56 * Roig 50 * Atienza 49 * Del Pino 48 * Olmedo 46 * Torres 39 Internationals playing at Celta Club Officials Former managers | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;"| | style="vertical-align:top;"| |} Presidents | style = "vertical-align:top;"| | style = "vertical-align:top;"| | style = "vertical-align:top;"| |} Celta Vigo B Celta de Vigo B is Celta's youth team. It was founded in 1990 and plays in Group I of the Segunda División B. Honours Regional *Campeonato de Galicia **Winners (6): 1923-24, 1924–25, 1925–26, 1929–30, 1931–32, 1933–34 *Campeonato Astur-Gallego **Winners (1): 1934-35 *Copa Xunta de Galicia **Winners (1): 2007, 2008 Domestic *Segunda División **Winners (3): 1935–36, 1981–82, 1991–92 **Runners-up (4): 1968–69, 1975–76, 2004–05, 2011–12 *Copa del Rey **Runners-up (3): 1947–48, 1993–94, 2000–01 European *UEFA Intertoto Cup ** Winners (1): 2000 Friendly *Trofeo Ciudad de Vigo **Winners (22): 1972, 1973, 1975, 1976, 1980, 1984, 1986, 1988, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1994, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2002, 2005, 2006, 2008, 2009, 2012 *Trofeo Memorial Quinocho **Winners (14): 1995, 1996, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2011 *Trofeo Teresa Herrera **Winners (1): 1999 *Trofeo Xacobeo **Winners (1): 1999 Individual Pichichi * 1947-48 - Pahiño (23) Zamora * 1992-93 - Santiago Cañizares (30 Goals / 36 Games - Coefficient 0.83) * 2002-03 - Pablo Cavallero (27 Goals / 34 Games - Coefficient 0.79) * 2005-06 - José Manuel Pinto (28 Goals / 36 Games - Coefficient 0.78) Notes :1. Carlos Mouriño is the plurality shareholder, with 35%, and as such is the club president. References Further reading * * * * * External links *Official website *Celta at La Liga *Futbolme team profile *BDFutbol team profile * * * *Estadios de Espana *Soccerway team profile Category:Celta de Vigo Category:Association football clubs established in 1923 Category:Football clubs in Spain Category:Galician football clubs Category:Organisations based in Spain with royal patronage Category:La Liga clubs Category:Sport in Galicia Category:1923 establishments in Spain af:Celta de Vigo ar:سلتا فيغو an:Real Club Celta de Vigo be-x-old:Сэльта Віга bg:Селта Виго ca:Real Club Celta de Vigo cs:Celta de Vigo da:Celta Vigo de:Celta Vigo et:Celta de Vigo el:Θέλτα Βίγκο es:Real Club Celta de Vigo eo:Real Club Celta de Vigo eu:Real Club Celta de Vigo fa:باشگاه فوتبال سلتاویگو fr:Celta de Vigo gl:Real Club Celta de Vigo ko:셀타 비고 id:Celta de Vigo it:Real Club Celta de Vigo he:סלטה ויגו lad:Selta de Vigo lv:Vigo "Celta" lt:RC Celta de Vigo hu:RC Celta de Vigo nl:Celta de Vigo ja:セルタ・デ・ビーゴ no:Celta Vigo pl:Celta Vigo pt:Real Club Celta de Vigo ro:RC Celta de Vigo ru:Сельта simple:R.C. Celta de Vigo sk:Celta de Vigo fi:Celta Vigo sv:RC Celta de Vigo tr:Celta de Vigo uk:Сельта zh:維戈塞爾塔足球俱樂部